Tokada
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Su cabello revuelto color castaño, sus ojos fríos color ámbar, su delicioso cuerpo moreno cubiertos todo estilo rockero, su tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho
1. Tokada

Pertenecen personajes solo a Clamp, aunque en mis sueños Shaoran y Eriol son mis esclavos ahahaha

La historia posss si es mia ;) ...

* * *

TOKADA

- Si o no esta bueno el cantante.- Escuche que mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo, me decía o mas bien gritaba sobre el chico que estaba enfrente del micrófono cantando de una forma un poco… desgarradora

- Si, si lo esta.- Y no mentía para nada, digo era más el tipo de prima que el mío, pero el chico estaba deseable, aunque parecía un poco pálido, tenia unos ojos hermosos al igual que la cabellera

- El es mi Eriol.- Vi la sonrisa de Tomoyo, su Eriol aunque el susodicho ni siquiera estaba por enterado que tenia dueña

Sentí un empujón hacia mi lado derecho como izquierdo.- Vamonos.- Me tomo de la mano mi prima y dando uno que otro golpe para que se quitaran los otros chavos que estaban viendo la famosa banda de rock de Tomoeda

- Mierda, que no tienen un poco de consideración por que hay mujeres.- Decía, cuando note que varias de mis pulseras de tela estaban rotas

- Bueno Primita, chicos más música.- Se encogió de hombros

- Como sea.- Refunfuñe, y no es que no me guste el rock es más me fascina, pero lo que no me gusta es el estar encerrada con varios tipos que ni conozco y no me interesa el saber nada de ellos, pero como siempre Tomoyo tiene una forma de persuadirme para ir a donde ella quiera, y eso es estar en este lugar viendo a su amor platónico, no tenía por remedio

- Si tan solo me viera.- Deje mis pensamientos a un lado y la vi, note que sus hermosos ojos amatistas apagaban su luz.

"_piensa en algo"_

- Es un pendejo si no lo hace.- Vi que la banda estaba a casi nada de terminar su presentación

Después de otra canción, la banda de Eriol, término agradeciendo los ánimos de todos los que estaban haciendo slam con sus canciones, hubo minutos de paz, ya que se estaba preparando otro grupo para empezar a tocar

- Eyy mira allá esta.- Me indico Tomoyo y dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella me marco

-Vamos.- Sonreí maliciosamente.- No espera.- Musito mi prima, fije mi vista en ella, se notaba que si estaba enamorada, por que los que conocemos a Tomoyo Daidouji sabemos que mi amiga no se pone nerviosa por nada y por nadie aunque ahora veo que no todo puede ser como uno cree.

- Espérame aquí de acuerdo.- Le guiñe un ojo y ella solo asintió

Camine con paso firme aunque la verdad estaba temblando, que iba a hacer cuando estuviera enfrente de el, no tenia alguna puta idea

"_bien, tu si sabes"_

- Cállate.- Le dije a una parte de mi conciencia

- Que dijiste.- Escuche que a un lado de mi alguien estaba respondiendo a mi acto para nada cortes

Trague en seco y voltee

Esperaba encontrar a una persona completamente diferente a lo que mis ojos estaban posados en estos momentos, aunque bien, esta vez agradezco haberme equivocado

Su cabello revuelto color castaño, sus ojos fríos color ámbar, su delicioso cuerpo moreno cubiertos todo estilo rockero, su tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho

- Ey niñita.- Fruncí el cejo

"_Niñita"_

- Niñita.- Mi voz salia con cierto desagrado

- Si, niñita.- sonrió cínicamente, y yo que lo había considerado el ser más perfecto hace unos segundos

Trata de tranquilizarme y opte por ignorarlo, no caería en problemas no aquí, pero o sorpresa, el tipo ese no se iba a dar por vencido, sentí su mano en mi hombro

- Por que te vas, niñita.- Ok mi tolerancia tenia un limite y el lo acabo

- Quiere dejarme en paz.- Lo sentencie con la mirada mas fría y dura que podía sacar

El alzo un ceja.- Dejarte en paz, pero si tu me callaste hace unos momentos

- Idiota no era a ti, era a mi subconsciente.- Bueno si no me creía loca ahora si lo haría

Escuche su risa, y aunque me gusto, no podía dejar de sentirme molesta

Me safe de su agarre, estaba perdiendo tiempo tenia que conseguir hablar con el tal Eriol, por Tomoyo

-Ho…ho..la.- Maldita sea, no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa, el joven que estaba frente a mi, me dio una sonrisa, una muy linda debo añadir

- Si, dime.- Me musito

- Yo quería, saber.- _"que digo", _y cuando tenía ya algo ideado en mi mente, fui interrumpida

- Eriol, hermano mío.- Vi como un joven colocaba su brazo en los hombros del galán de mi prima, los dos posaron sus miradas en mi

- Mierda.- Me dije en voz baja, y no es para menos era el mismo chico, pero creo que no fue muy bajita mi voz, puesto que los dos muchachos que estaban frente a mi, ya que sus ojos se agrandaron un poco más ante la grosería que dije

-Perdón.- Me ruborice

- Que necesitas.- Eriol me sonrió angelicalmente, ok ahora entiendo por que Tomoyo estaba locamente enamorado de el

- Yo quería, preguntarte, si, bueno, si tú quieres, tomar algo conmigo y una amiga mía, es que ella esta, bueno ella es tu fan.-

- Vamos.- Me sorprendí al igual que el joven al ver que su amigo, el chico del tatuaje, tomaba la decisión por el

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban platicando animadamente, un regocijo estaba impregnado en mí, si todo iba bien, tal vez ellos dos podrían ser algo mas

- Quieres dejar de verme.- Le musite al joven que estaba a mi lado

- ¿Por qué?.- Su voz sonaba a que disfrutaba el hacerme enojar

- Me fastidia.- Bien, no debí verlo, a pesar de que se me hiciera una persona insoportable, diantres estaba mas que buenísimo estaba apetecible

- Sabes. Niñita, dejaría de hacerlo, pero el problema es que me gusta.- Creo que vio mi total sonrojo, por que su sonrisa se ensancho mas

Le gusto, como puede ser, digo, no es que me menosprecie, para nada, creo que físicamente no estoy tan jodida, pero digamos que el es de otro mundo, uno al cual pocas veces he estado, esa es Tomoyo, la chica de tocadas, rock, punk, metal, yo soy hogareña, antisocial, una frikie

- Eyy.- Vi la mano del joven de mirada penetrante moviéndose enfrente a mi cara, desperté

- Que pasa.- Le pregunte

- Es que te fuiste, estas bien.- Mierda de nueva cuenta ese calor en mis mejillas, y esa risa, por que, por que me castigaban de esa manera

Mi mirada busco a mi prima, y no estaba.- ¿Tomoyo?- Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, el castaño poso su mano en la mía.- Esta con Eriol, fueron a tomar aire, le dije a tu prima que yo me quedaba contigo mientras tu idea de este mundo terminara

Sude frió, de seguro todos ellos se rieron de mi.- Mira.- trata de hablar tranquilamente.- se que te gusta el hecho de verme molesta, pero eso es un poco descortés de tu parte, por lo que te pido que dejes de hacerlo, estamos de acuerdo

Carcajeo.- Bueno que mierda te pasa.- Bien me exalte un poco, o mucho, no importa

- Señorita, déjeme presentarme, Shaoran Lee, guitarrista profesional

Es verdad a pesar de todo lo que estábamos teniendo, no sabia su nombre ni el, el mío

- Sakura Kinomoto.- Dije

Suspiro.- Sakura Kinomoto.- beso mi mejilla y antes de separarse completamente de mi, escuche su melodiosa voz decirme algo que solo provoco otro sonrojo a mi ser

- Me pasa, que muero de amor por ti, por ser tan completamente diferente y sumamente encantadora

Tomo luego mi mano y nos dirigimos afuera del salón donde estaba la tocada para ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo

- Nos vemos mañana.- Escuche que le decía Eriol a mi prima y ella solo asentía felizmente

.- Nos veremos pronto, mi dulce niñita.- Si, así es no podía articular ninguna palabra y volvió a besarme pero esta vez cerca de mis labios, demasiado y jodidamente cerca

Tomoyo y yo solo nos quedamos viendo cuando ellos volvieron a entrar

- Gracias Sakura.- Tommy me abrazo y aunque seguía todavía incrédula ante lo que me había dicho Shaoran, sonreia, sonreia por primera vez e. una tokada de rock

* * *

Notas absurdas

Hi =)

Espero que les haya gustado no se aun si dejarlo asi, o ponerle uno o dos capitulos más, lo pensare, ya si ustedes quieren avisenme ;)

La clasificacion la pondre en M aunque en este no hubo nada de sexo, droga y alcohol u___u hahahaha , pero se tiene por el lenguaje xD...

Por cierto, ya se, mi otra historia, creo que la quitare x___x para reeditarla y poder por fin terminarla xD... espero que no me maten por eso

Otra cosa, sobre a mis tres one-shot ... neta que son love&rock sus mensajes, agregarme a favoritos, joder neta gracias :D creo que no soy tan mala escribiendo ;)

Saludos a todas :D

Aios aios ^^


	2. Cita

* * *

Personajes de Clamp

Historia de Mi

Abajo nos leemos ^^

* * *

CITA

Por que sigo nerviosa, desde que nos fuimos de la dichosa tokada donde esta el amor de Tomoyo, no podía pensar bien, y no es para menos, primero me topo con el ser mas arrogante, molesto, despreciable y hermoso… ¿hermoso?... bueno carajo si, lo es, para mi jodida desgracia hormonal, esta bien, esta bien, ya encontré mi causa de nerviosismo, pero no dejare que este luzca en esta cita doble

-Sakura.- Di un pequeño brinco

"_no lucirás tu nerviosismo ehh".-_

_-_ Gracias conciencia me dije para mis adentros

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- Trate de notarme lo más calmada

- Estoy nerviosa.- Note como movía sus manos, me reí un poco, era de verdad completamente irracional ver a mi prima así

- No estés de ese modo, te ira bien.- Le di ánimos y suspire

- A ti también te ira bien con Shaoran.- Abrí los ojos lo mas que podía

- Yo... No… no me interesa en lo absoluto.- y ahora ella es la que reía, como es que tan rápido se cambiaron los papeles en esta historia

- Te gusta verdad.- Mierda por que hacia preguntas así, y por que puta madre lo pienso

"_por que te gusta"_ me sonroje

- Tu secreto esta a salvo.- Vi a Tomoyo guiñarme el ojo.- Ahí esta Eriol.- levante mi mirada, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, si vio a Eriol, significa que Shaoran esta… donde esta Shaoran

- Hola niñas bonitas.- Nos saludo angelicalmente, entonces note que Eriol le susurraba algo a Tomoyo, genial, ahora la haré de chaperona o que. Hice como si estuviera tosiendo para llamarla la atención, aunque no creo que lo hayan creído

- Sakura .- La mirada de Eriol poso en mi.- Shaoran me dijo que lo esperaras unos minutos que no tardaba tenia un pequeño compromiso

Que lo esperara, o sea que yo esperara a ese desgraciado, arrogante, petulante guitarrista, está bien loco si crearía que haría algo como eso, ni que me gustara tanto

- Ahh así que eso te dijo.- Mi voz salia con cierto tono de reproche

- Si, espero que no te moleste.- La sonrisa de Eriol, seguía intacta

- No para nada.- Arrugue el ceño.- Molestarme a mi, esperar al gran Shaoran, por que habría de hacerlo.- Cruce mis brazos, ese infeliz

- Siendo así, podremos dejarte sola verdad, es que quiero estar a solas con tu linda prima.- Y note como esos dos se veían con cara de complicidad

- Esta bien, de por si no quería hacer esto de la doble cita.- Tomoyo se despidió de mi al igual que Eriol

"_vas a esperarlo"_

-Escúchame bien, estúpido subconsciente, no haré lo que tu digas, es mas me largo.- Empecé a caminar

"_quédate"_

- No, no lo haré.- Me dije

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos de mi pelea mental, y seguía en el mismo lugar citado

- Esto es ridículo.- Refunfuñe.- Ahora si digas lo que digas me iré

Bien que había ganado con todo esto, nada, solo quedarme como pendeja a esperar a alguien que lo único que me hizo un día antes fue burlarse de mi, diciéndome niñita y dejarme emocionada por decirme que le encantaba y moría de amor por mi, tiene razón Shaoran soy una niñita. Sentí cierta opresión en el pecho y algo estaba brotando de mis ojos, lo toque, lagrimas

- Mierda.- Solté.- Mierda.- Lo dije con más coraje, el estúpido de Shaoran, me había provocado hacerme llorar

Aun con todo el mar de sentimientos que tenía, note como una moto se detenía a un lado mió. Removí las lagrimas que aun tenia y estaba esperanzada que dejaran de hacerlo. Fije mi vista hacia la persona que estaba montada en la moto, se quito su casco, y reconocí ese cabello alborotado de un color castaño mucho mas oscuro que el mió, esas cejas , esos ojos color ámbar, su piel trigueña

- Hola Sakura Kinomoto.- Su voz, su sonrisa

- Idiota.- fue lo único que pude apuntar a decirle, diantre me había dejado esperando como estúpida, no iba a corres a sus brazos, por mas fascinada que estuviera por el

- No te enojes por favor.- Estaba a nada de seguir con mi trayecto, pero el rápidamente dejo la moto y me tomo de la muñeca

- Mira, se que todo esto se te esta haciendo divertido, el burlarte de mi, pero esto acabo, no me interesa nada que ver con un creído como tu.- Hubo un silencio, la verdad no tenia ni idea que estaba pensado Shaoran con todo lo que le dije, pero poco me importaba en estos momentos, lo dicho ya estaba

Cuando me quite de su agarre, me di la vuelta y di unos cuantos pasos, pero el volvió a tomarme ahora de la cintura, se enredaron sus brazos en ella, atrayéndome, mi espada dio perfecto en su pecho y sentí como el se inclinaba un poco para hablarme junto a mi oído

- si, me gusta hacerte enojar, te ves adorablemente encantadora cuando te enfadas, pero hoy no fue el caso, de verdad perdóname Sakura.- Electricidad fue todo lo que sentía en el cuerpo, y todo el coraje que le tenia, se perdió en un instante

- Maldita sea, por que me gustas tanto.- Ay no, me tape la boca, que dije, ay no

Escuche su melodiosa risa.- Así que te gusto eh.- Trate de zafarme, pero no podía, era más fuerte de lo que creía, aunque su apariencia no fuera precisamente el de un chico con un muscular abrupto

"_si me gustas"_

Mi punto de sonrojos estaba al limite.- Yo bueno… digo no estas mal, a quien no le gustara un chavo como tu.- Me volteo y su mirada era penetrante

- Un chico como yo.- Me dijo intrigado

- Bueno si.- Trate de ver hacia otro lado.- ya sabes, el típico porte de muchachote malo y que esta en una banda.- No escuche nada y ante tal hecho decidí armarme de valor y fijar mi mirada en la de el

- Deja ver si entiendo, te gustan los chicos malos y que están en una banda.-

- Claro que no.- Alzo una de su perfecta ceja.- No es lo que acabas de decir.- Bravo Sakura, para idiota no se estudia

Bien me había quedado sin recursos, y su sonrisa se ensancho más

Note como su cara se estaba acercando cada vez mas hacia la mía, sentía un calor irremediable en todo mi ser

- Tu también me gustas Sakura, pero bueno eso ya te lo había dicho.- Me beso, y por dios, todo dejo de existir, el contacto de su lengua moviéndose magistralmente en mi, era un placer que nunca había conocido, y que ahora se que me volvería adicta a ello

Nos separamos un poco.- Te invito a mi casa.- Y yo solo asentí

Me puso un casco extra que traía en la moto, me sujete de el, sentí como la brisa me pegaba, pero muy poco me importo, el olor que transmitía Shaoran era extremadamente encantador, y de verdad que me gustaba.

* * *

Notas Daaaahhh :

Hola Hola ^^' ... este cap fue mas tranquis lo se, pero era necesario colocarlo para la transicion del prox. cap. hahaha achi ech tendra otro mas, que sera el ultimo ;) donde les prometo que por fin habra un mejor acercamiento de sakura son shaoran jojojo(si por fin clasificacion M alla voy hahahaha)

Gracias por sus comentarios, creo que por eso hice otros dos cap, mas de esta historia... ya saben que son Love&Rock yeeehhhh ;)

Por cierto aun hay personas que ponen mis otras historias en favoritos mil gracias :D

Aios aios :D


	3. Encuentro

Personajes son de las de Clamp

Capitulo es de la de Becky (yo)

Abajo =)

* * *

ENCUENTRO

-Bienvenida a mi dulce hogar, linda Sakura.- Su tono de voz era graciosa, entre al departamento y la verdad es que no veía podidamente nada, y como me di cuenta de que estábamos a oscuras por que me pegue

-Mierda.- Dolor, horrible y espantoso dolor que tenia en mi pierna derecha. Prendió rápidamente la luz, yo seguía tallándome, bueno por lo menos ahora compruebo que el chico no es perfecto

Mis ojos rodaban por toda la casa, le gustaba mucho el verde.- Sakura.- Voltee a verlo, su cara parecía de preocupación

- Perdóname, entraste y no me dio tiempo de encender las luces.- Saco su hermosa sonrisa y con eso me mato

- Descuida, me pasa casi siempre, tiendo a lastimarme sin que yo lo pueda impedir.- Me senté en el sofá negro

- Tenias mucha prisa por entrar.- Se acerco a mi, y coloco uno de mis cabellos atrás de mi oreja, no te intimides me dije

-¿Por que tardaste a la cita que teníamos?.- Levanto una ceja intrigado

- ¿Qué?, quiero saber, por que estuve esperándote tanto.- Cruce mis brazos como mi pierna

Se rió.- Niña tonta

Niña…

Tonta…

- Esto es el colmo, te espero y ahora me dices así.- Estaba a nada de irme pero el se interpuso en mi camino

- Tranquila fierecilla.-Me guiño el ojo.- Ven, te diré por que tarde en realidad a nuestra cita

Caminamos unos metros, hasta entrar a su habitación, era también con un color verde, jade, seria lo mas parecido, guitarras, varias guitarras, una computadora, varios discos en su escritorio, partituras tiradas en el suelo, al igual que ropa

- Se nota que eres un chavo muy ordenado.- Volvió a reír

- Lo esta, créeme.- supongo que vio mi expresión de "esto esta ordenado".- Tengo mucho trabajo con dar clases de música, y con la banda, no me da tiempo de arreglar todo esto, apenas y quite algunas cosas, por ti

Ok, me sonroje, mucho, demasiado, bastante, estupido Shaoran Lee, primero se burla de mi, y luego me saca cosas como esas, que hace que me guste más

- Puedes sentarte en mi cama, por favor.- Asentí, diantres aquí podía oler mas el intoxicante y mágico aroma de el, mi corazón empieza a latir mas fuerte, tengo las manos frías, y estoy nerviosa, esto no es bueno pero si no lo fuera, por que puta madre me gusta sentir dichas sensaciones

"_Lo deseas y mucho"_

Hola otra vez subconsciente

-Toma.- Vi que Shaoran, me entregaba una hoja un poco garabateada y con palabras que era…

- Una canción.- Susurre

- No es solo una canción.- Escuche que me decía, vi sus ojos ámbar, este tipo si que era hermoso

- Ah, ¿no?, que tiene de diferente esta canción.- Lo interrogue, pero su contestación fue darme la espalda

- ¿Qué te pasa?- si estaba completamente extrañada, pero el me pidió que me callara, pasaron un par de segundo y volví a escucharlo, pero no solo me hablaba, o mierda, estaba cantando

"_La hoja" _

Mis ojos fueron a dar al texto que estaba escrito en lo que sostenía mis manos era lo que el estaba cantando

Lo contemple aunque el no me viera, y mejor así, estaba muy roja para que me viera en ese estado de impresionismo

- Tu forma de pensar.- Fue la última estrofa, seguía en shock

-Shaoran…vaya, no se que decirte.- El se dirigió en donde yo estaba, estaba sonrojado, vaya el gran guitarrista pedante tenia ese color en sus adorables mejillas

- Es tuya.- "que dijo".- ¿Qué?.- Fue lo único que pude atinar a decir

- Por eso me tarde, desde que te vi en la tokada, no deje de pensar en todo lo que eres tu, y todo lo que eres tu, hizo que te escribiera una canción.- bajo su mirada apenado

"_Esta bien, ahora si estamos perdida por el muchacho"_

Sonreí de medio lado, completamente perdidas diría yo. Tome una parte de su cara con mi mano derecha para que el se acercara

-Yo…- Ternura global, no podía Shaoran articular ninguna palabra y eso me dio mas fuerza

- Calla.- Y lo bese, y si, era lo que imagine, o tal vez más, pero era una sensación sumamente agradable y excitante.

Tomo mi cintura y me levanto un poquito para quedar encima de sus piernas, y todas las sensaciones que tenia antes era mil veces más, y también mucho mas agradables.

Aun encima de el, me puse de frente, mi mirada se adentro a la suya, y nos sonreímos

- ¿Protección?.- No soy idiota

- En el buró.- Su sonrisa era seductora

Volví a besarlo, pero este beso, no era para nada tierno, por que diantres no quería que fuera solo lindo, quería que el estuviera tan emocionado como yo lo estoy, quería que me deseara como yo lo estoy haciendo desde que lo conocí

Subió mi blusa.- Bonito brasiere.- Lo cheque, mierda tenia que llevar el de figuritas de corazón azules, rosas, y amarillo-Es demasiado… como decirlo… provocador.- Sentí su boca en mi hombro y sus manos quitaban la prenda que cubría mis pechos

No es que fuera virgen, aunque odiaba no serlo en estos momentos, seria mas lindo que el fuera el primero

"_y ultimo"_

Ese pensamiento iba demás en un momento como este, pero no le di mas importancia al notar que ahora estaba acostada y Shaoran se quitaba su playera, que puedo decir, jodidamente estructural el hombre, era una completa perfección, y no dude para nada en tocarlo, bien estaba ya en punto de ebullición

Me estaba ahora quitando la microfalda que tenia y en ese momento, su boca fue a dar en mi feminidad, donde bueno, estaba fascinada por que además de besarme estaba lamiendo y yo estaba perdida

Mi cerebro ya no funcionaba como era normal, solo veía cosas gloriosas en mi mente, es decir solo veía a Shaoran.

Sujete su cabello y lo jale un poco para que estuviera frente a mi.- Sakura, mierda, todo tu, haces que me excite.- Mordí mis labios, y el me beso, apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas se unieron, y note como el y yo estábamos tratando de quitarle su pantalón, un poco complicado el asunto, pero nada que nos impidiera consumar nuestras ansias hormonales.

Me fije en el buró y busque el condón, en lo que el, estaba quitándome lo ultimo que separaba nuestros cuerpos

Ahora mi sonrisa era maliciosa, ¿por que siempre sufría yo?, el me miro extrañado, pero poco me importo, ahora yo estaba arriba de el.

Bese su abdomen hasta llegar a lo mejor de el, lo lamí, bese, succione y era grandioso escuchar mi nombre de su boca con cierta agonía y puse el preservativo en su hermoso lugar

-Listo.- Y el solo asintió

Y entrar en el, era perfecto, mis emociones crecían al mil por ciento, no se por que tenia el presentimiento que me volvería adicta a tenerlo así, por siempre, me gusta el sexo, pero tenerlo con Shaoran es glorioso

Me tomo un poco de mi cintura y de mi trasero, me embestía, lenta y rápidamente, yo estaba feliz

- Sa..ku…ra.- Lo note, era verlo como un esclavo doblegado ante su ama, y eso me emociono mas

Ahora el me recostó, y mordí su hombro y rasguñe un poco su espalda, su embestida era mas profunda y más deliciosa

Nuestros ojos se vieron directamente y volvimos a sonreírnos

Si, estar con Shaoran Lee era hermoso

……..

………

………….

……………..

………………..

Eran ya 2:30am y el ambiente seguía estando igual, coloque mi cabeza junto a mis piernas

- Me choca estar aquí.- Me dije a mi misma, y es que de verdad yo no era chica de estar en tokadas, pero no puedo negarme

- Sakurita.- Voltee y vi a Tomoyo que se acercaba y se sentaba conmigo

- Toma.- Me coloco una chaqueta encima, le sonreí como agradecimiento, si hacia frió afuera del recinto

- Me dijo que a lo mejor tendrías frió.-

- Tan considerado el.- Bufe un poco aburrida

- Se preocupa por su chica especial.- Me beso la mejilla y se paro.- Iré por Eriol, me prometió bailar conmigo después de que terminara de cantar y que crees…ya termino

La note irse, Tomoyo y su amor platónico, bueno ni tan platónico, ahora ya son novios, y mi prima como mejor amiga, era demasiado feliz

Suspire, tenia ganas de irme

"_No, nos iremos"_

- Cállate.-Vocifere molesta

- Tan linda como siempre.- No podía confundirme en ningún sentido, era su voz y mire hacia arriba, directamente a Shaoran

- Estaba callando a mi subconsciente como siempre.- Y como Tommy lo hizo, el se coloco a mi lado

- Estas loca, sabias.- Me sonroje, como siempre lo hago con el y sus comentarios

Puso su brazo en mis hombros y me pego más a el.- Gracias por venir

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Shaoran.- mordí mis labios

- Lo se, mi perfecta Sakura, y por eso, esta noche te lo compensare.-Debo decir que el lamió mi cuello y le dio una pequeña mordida para finalizar con un tierno beso

Sonreí, por que ahora mi mundo era mas que perfecto, por que ahora, Shaoran era mió después de una fea tokada de rock, una mala cita y un encuentro magistral

* * *

Notas Finales

Terminano el mini fic yeeehhhh :D hahhaha esta Sakura es una perversa... no se por que la hice asi hahahah ok shhhh =)

Gracias por los mensajes y el poner mis historias en favoritos y leer lo escrito por mi mente loca y extraña

Joder, mierda, tengo un putero de ganas de morder xD hasta que sangre alguien, pero no he visto a mi novio u___u (notese que termine de ver el anime de Vampire Knight)

Saludos y espero que hayan disfrutado este final :D ... y si a shaoran lo puse perfecto, es , por que lo es ¬¬ muahahaha :D

Aios aios ^^


End file.
